Metal Gear: Outer Heaven
by flexxx
Summary: A Story where Snake re-enters outer heaven for the secont time to reveal a giant sinister plot.


This is just a small Mgs fan fiction. I'm not saying it's MGS3, and I will provide no theory about the patriots. I do this to make it fit better into the MG universe, unlike a lot of other Fan fiction I've read.  
  
Konami owns everything, except BLACK FANG! LOL! XD  
  
METAL GEAR: OUTER HEAVEN  
  
Solid Snake ended the codec conversation, puzzled. How could the patriots have died a hundred years ago? He lit a cigarette and took a look at his surroundings. The dark Manhattan alley was full of waste and rubble. Snake pulled his rainproof poncho tighter around him, staying in the shadows, not to be seen by the passing New Yorkers. It was a cloudy day, about a week after the plant incident. Snake was just out gathering intel for yet another Philanthropy mission, his struggle did not end, when Otacon called him. Now he felt doubtful.  
  
Philanthropy had received a tip from an anonymous informer. A new armed fortress nation had risen in Gindra, central Africa. Otacon had not understood, but Snake knew. Gindra was the country where Outer heaven was situated, now known as Galuade. Snake had been there twice, ridding the world of Metal Gear. The informer claimed that a new Metal Gear model was under development in the remains of Outer Heaven, Galuade. Probably just some terrorists stirring up trouble. It would probably be just another routine mission, nothing like the Big Shell or Shadow Moses. The patriots would have to wait, Snake was going to Gindra.  
  
Two weeks later, an old bus was driving through the African jungle. It was stuffed with people, As much as three people sitting on every seat and several standing, with one exception. In the very back of the vehicle, a sleeping man had two seats of his own. He had long grey hair, and a black bandana around his forehead, like snake's. He was old, well over sixty, his face was scarred from many battles, and a patch covered his right eye. He was armed with a Desert Eagle, and a combat knife. His name was Black Fang, and he was there in business.  
  
Suddenly the bus made a swift turn, and Fang stood up fast, as if had never been asleep. He started running towards the bus door, surprisingly agile for such an old man. The driver lifted his hand, jumping out of a bus in that speed was, if not deadly, at least a very dangerous thing to do. Fang ignored him. He got a hold of the door and with a stout kick he broke it, then in the same motion, he made a somersault out on the road and rolled into the immense vegetation. The people on the bus were shocked. Everyone kept staring at the spot where the old man had disappeared.  
  
Snake saw the hummer from a long distance from his position in the tree. The jungle was dark, and he was only visible as a black shape. Now the hummer was closer, Snake put his army knife in his mouth and got ready for the jump.  
  
Otacon was sitting in the Philanthropy headquarters on Manhattan. He was wearing a headset, and he was using his high-tech supercomputer. He was ready to back Snake up. Well, there was nothing he could do until Snake was inside Galuade, former Outer Heaven, so he decided to make a final check on the intelligence. As he was sweeping through information, he thought about the patriots. Therefore, he did not see it at first, even though it was on the screen right in front of him. As he saw it, he was puzzled and confused.  
  
Snake's feet hit the floor of the hummer, silently. The soldiers inside had no idea of his presence. They drove through the jungle for about five minutes, until they reached a barbed wire fence. A small checkpoint was set up and a soldier, whose uniform was impossible to identify because of the dark, walked up to the hummer. He did not notice Snake as he checked the other soldier's permissions, and got back into the small building, reading Playboy. The hummer drove for another two minutes, and then after a sudden left turn, he saw it -Galuade. The memories of his former visits returned. How he had fought Big Boss in the 100th floor basement, meeting Frank Jaeger and battling the infamous Black Chamber group.  
  
Black Fang Took his wire cutters from his pocket and started penetrating the barbed wire fence. He had walked for almost an hour through the massive jungle, and this fence was the only sign so far that he was coming any closer to the base. While doing the long work of cutting every single wire of the fence, he thought about the happenings of the last weeks. First an infinite darkness. Then strong hands, taking him, moving him, the sounds of a chopper, the grip on the right arm getting a little lighter, a chance. Then chaos. Sounds of gunfire and alarms. Soldiers trying to seize him. They were no match for Black Fang, despite him being still for almost forty years, forty long years. After a while the memories had returned. He had been kept in a high class prison, a nonexistent prisoner of death. The government just kept him alive from his knowledge of fighting. In battle he had been second only to the great Big Boss. He had been kept alive for one day when they might need him. In fact Black Fang didn't even know what government had kept him. He only knew that the prison was situated somewhere in Central Africa. Then, the fence opened, and Black Fang entered Galuade.  
  
Snake rolled off the hummer just after the second checkpoint. The buildings were close now, and visible only as silhouettes in the dark. With a quick move he took cover behind some crates, and called Otacon on the codec. - This is Snake, Otacon, Can you hear me? - Loud and clear, Snake. What's up?, Otacon's voice was calm. - I'm inside Galuade. Security is low; they obviously don't know that anyone knows they're here. - Well if that's true, it better stay that way. Also Snake I found out something new when I was going over the intel just now. - Spit it out, I'm used to things going wrong. - Well it seems that a Top Secret prisoner escaped a high class prison in Gindra. - Well, who owned the facility? - That's what I can't find out! All I keep coming back to is two words, Black and Tooth I think., Let me check, no, it's Black and Fang! - Black Fang? Snake sounded surprised. - What is Black Fang? - Black Fang is not a what. It's a "who". - Well, who is he? - Otacon, do you remember hearing me say that all the heroes I know are either dead, or in prison? - Yeah. so? - Well, Black Fang is one of them.  
  
Johnny Sasaki opened the hummer door and looked at the other mercenaries. After the Big Shell incident he had been a merc, taking jobs along the way. The other ones were professionals too, tough guys who had heard the rumours of jobs. The pay was good, and the job was supposed to be low-risk. He picked up his stuff and walked with the others to Galuade's main building. As they reached the door, they were greeted by a tall man with long dark hair and a small beard. Johnny recognized him immediately, but Vamp did not seem to recognize him. - Greetings, warriors, and welcome to Outer Heaven. One of the other mercs lifted his hand, but Vamp did not shake it. - You are just in time for the briefing. The five men entered the building.  
  
- Snake, you need to get in there some way! Otacon sounded distressed. Snake was right by the main gate. He had waiteds until the coast was clear, and then sneaked up in front of the base. - What's up Otacon?, it will be a piece of cake. - Snake, intel has it that there is an advanced alarm system installed. I meant to tell you, but. - All right, I'll have to find another way. - That's the thing, Snake! There are no other ways in except for the service doors, and they're all security level 2! - Damn it. Snake looked around, He saw a slight hint of a service door to the left. - Otacon, I'll just check out the service doors, there has to be a way. - Ok, Snake, good luck! Snake made a quick run to the service door. It was a level two door all right, but something was strange. It looked like someone had been damaging the control panel, tearing out the cables. Just for fun, Snake pressed the button, and to his great surprise, the door went open. This was almost too good to be true. Snake got suspicious, but was quickly brought back by a rough voice: - Is there somebody there? Snake didn't have to think. He acted on reflex. He leaned up against the wall, ready to strike. As soon as the soldier came out of the door, snake got a chokehold on him before he could survey the surroundings. Snake finished the job silently, and dropped the dead body on the ground.  
  
Killing was nothing that Snake enjoyed. It was just a method, never the goal, except for madmen like Psycho mantis and Fatman, of course. The lust of killing was something that Snake had to suppress, that was what made him different from the other Snakes, Liquid and Solidus. They followed in their father's footprints, while Solid chose another path, denying his fate, fighting it. Not that he felt remorse for the lives he took. He just didn't kill for the killing itself.  
  
Snake took a look at the uniform. It was not like anything he had ever seen. He picked up his camera and snapped a photo of the dead guard before he hid him in the shadows. - Otacon?, I'm transmitting a photo. Can you get an ID on that uniform? - I'm on it. - One more thing, I got in. - How did you do that? - One of the service doors was hotwired, professional job. There's someone besides me who wanted to get in badly. - Hmm, ignore that for now, Snake. Since we don't know anything about it, there's nothing you can do. - Do you know that you sound exactly like that GW colonel? - Sorry, wasn't intentional. - It's ok, you're right. It's hard for me to do anything, but I'll keep my eyes open. -Sounds good, Snake, I'll get to work on that photo, I'll call again when I've got it. Snake entered Galuade, Outer Heaven, Big Boss's dream.  
  
This was the first chapter. Hope you like it. Mail me if you have suggestions. Helpers will be credited! flexxx@dragonmount.com 


End file.
